Unquenchable
by RainyRain123
Summary: Semua bermula dari kalimat, "Anak kecil tahu apa?" [SoloShe, au]


_Disclaimer:_ _Magi_ _belongs to_ _Shinobu Ohtaka_ _. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: au. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **Unquenchable**

 _a SoloShe fanfiction_

[Dan Sheba telah mencuri lebih banyak daripada yang dia duga]

* * *

Sheba namanya. Kakak perempuan Ugo yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Punya otak yang cemerlang dengan kemampuan olahraga gemilang. Sayang, kalau masalah laki-laki, dia payah bukan kepalang.

Solomon pertama melihatnya saat berkunjung ke rumah Ugo waktu kelas tiga SD. Mau bermain bola, seingatnya. Dia duduk dengan sopan di ruang tamu, saat seseorang mengucapkan 'Aku pulaaang' dengan nada riang dan agak cempreng. Sedetik kemudian dia melihat gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang dikuncir belakang. Hal kedua yang dilihatnya adalah senyum Sheba yang ramah. Dia menanyakan nama Solomon, alamatnya, _band_ kesukaannya, dan beranjak pergi sambil memanggil Ugo untuk cepat turun, temannya sudah datang.

Pertemuan pertama yang sangat, sangat biasa.

Kali-kali setelahnya adalah saat Sheba melambaikan tangan padanya waktu pulang sekolah. SD mereka berbeda, tapi gadis itu selalu pulang lewat lapangan bola yang digunakan Solomon dan teman-teman. Dan entah sejak kapan bocah itu selalu menunggu-nunggu waktu Sheba muncul dari perempatan jalan, mungkin dengan es krim di tangan, dan melambaikan tangan bersemangat seraya berteriak, 'Semangaaat' pada Ugo dan dirinya.

Atau di waktu lain, ketika tugas kelompok di rumah Ugo berakhir dengannya dan Sheba saling bertaruh siapa yang menang dalam pertandingan bola. Selera musik Sheba yang berbeda dengannya tidak menyurutkan langkah duet mereka dan membuat telinga Ugo berdenging.

Ketika kehidupan SMP membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka menurun drastis, Solomon bahkan sampai lupa kalau dia pernah mengenal gadis itu.

Hari itu Solomon dan Ugo sedang berada di minimarket, membaca majalah komik sambil sesekali berkomentar ini-itu. Seseorang menepuk kepala mereka dari belakang. Sheba. Rambutnya tidak terikat sederhana seperti dulu, melainkan diurai sepanjang punggung dengan kepangan kecil di sebelah kanan berjepit bunga oranye. Dia tersenyum seperti dulu—lebih manis, malah—dan memberi kunci rumah pada Ugo, lalu melenggang pergi dengan teman-temannya tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Saat itulah Solomon ditampar kenyataan bahwa Sheba telah berada di depan, lebih jauh darinya.

Ternyata penyebabnya adalah SMP. Solomon juga merasakannya sekarang. Beberapa anak perempuan sering mengajaknya dan Ugo makan siang bersama. Beberapa bahkan meminta alamat e-mailnya. Beberapa bahkan berkata ingin menjadi pacarnya. Ugo tidak pernah menanggapi yang seperti itu, tapi Solomon masa bodoh.

Yah, memangnya kenapa tidak?

Terhitung sudah delapan orang yang berstatus mantan pacarnya, ketika Solomon melihat Sheba lagi. Dia baru mau mengajak Ugo main _game_ setelah pacarnya yang terakhir dia putuskan, saat Sheba berjalan beberapa meter di depan. Dengan seragam SMA dan lebih dewasa, dia tertawa menggenggam tangan pemuda di sampingnya. Suaranya saat mengobrol yang tidak pernah Solomon dengar sebelumnya. Pandangan mata berbinar yang tak pernah Solomon sadari bahkan setelah mereka sering bermain bisbol bersama.

Saat itulah Solomon ditampar kenyataan bahwa Sheba telah berada jauh, jauh sekali darinya.

Dia lupa apa yang terjadi hari itu, tapi dia berjalan pulang dan tidur sampai malam. Ugo marah-marah di telepon dan bilang tidak akan menemani Solomon bermain _game_ lagi. Tapi biarlah. Dia juga malas bertamu ke rumah itu lagi.

Lalu takdir membalikkan skenario semudah sarapan roti basi membuat Ugo terlibat masalah pencernaan. Gurunya menitipkan tugas matematika anak itu ke Solomon. Dengan gerutuan, dia menabahkan hati dan menjenguk Ugo. Di ruang tamu, Ugo asyik menonton tv, berkata bahwa ibunya berbelanja. Solomon memukul kepalanya menggunakan gulungan kertas, lalu pamit pulang—sebelum Ugo meminta tolong padanya untuk menjaga rumah sampai ibunya kembali. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan harus tidur sekarang juga di kamar.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Solomon memukul kepalanya lagi dan mengganti saluran tv.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur, karena Solomon tiba-tiba bangkit setelah merasakan seseorang duduk di sisi sofa tempat dia berbaring.

Sheba. Dengan rambut menutupi wajah dan isak tangis yang asing.

Solomon terpaku. Ini orang yang sama dengan yang dulu menciptakan _home run_ berkali-kali, bukan? Ini orang yang sama yang tertawa terbahak saat Solomon berkata warna yang lebih banyak menyerap panas adalah merah, bukan?

Dia beringsut maju. Mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Ada apa?' dan mengernyit makin dalam. Tangis Sheba terputus-putus, seakan tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Tapi kalaupun begitu, kenapa dia tidak menjauh saat Solomon menepuk pundaknya pelan?

Setelah dua puluh menit memilah antara tangis dan bisikan, Solomon dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sheba diputuskan secara sepihak. Parahnya lagi, selama ini pemuda yang menjadi pacar pertamanya itu hanya bertaruh soal Sheba dan berniat mempermalukannya. Benak Solomon tidak kosong, memang. Pikirannya secara autopilot mengulang kejadian acak dan tidak penting. Tapi tidak ada satupun kata-katanya yang membuat tangis Sheba berhenti. Dia baru saja berkata hampa bahwa 'Semua akan baik-baik saja,' saat Sheba mengangkat muka dan menatapnya lama. Matanya yang cemerlang makin bersinar dalam genangan air mata saat berucap,

"Anak kecil tahu apa?"

Tidak tahu, tentu saja. Solomon tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya tahu kalau Sheba mencuri napasnya diam-diam, pelan-pelan, waktu bibir mereka bersentuhan. Air mata Sheba menempel lengket di pipinya.

Tapi Solomon tahu apa? Ketika keterkejutan menguasai dirinya, dia berdiri, melepas diri, lalu berlari pergi.

Saat itulah Solomon ditampar kenyataan bahwa Sheba telah mencuri lebih banyak dari yang dia duga.

* * *

"Kak Sheba meminta maaf padamu."

"Hm."

"Ada apa memangnya waktu aku tidur waktu itu?"

"Hm."

"Dia agak aneh beberapa hari ini. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Hm."

"Hei, tidak ada jawaban lain apa!"

* * *

Sheba diterima kuliah di luar negeri.

Solomon mengais perasaan dalam dada. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Sheba pergi membawa hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya ampun, ini Solomon? Solomon yang itu? Wah, kau sudah besar, ya! Dan—eh … makin tampan."

Sepagian ini, begitu mendapat pesan dari Ugo kalau dia masih terperangkap kerja dan tidak sempat menjemput kakaknya yang baru pulang, Solomon tanpa ragu mengajukan diri. Matanya masih silau dengan matahari, tapi ditahannya kuap dan segera menggegas mobilnya ke bandara.

Dan inilah Sheba. Sekarang tingginya hanya sampai pundak Solomon, padahal dulu Solomonlah yang mengangkat wajah untuk bicara. Gadis itu berkali-kali menatap wajahnya, mungkin merasa kaget atau senang? Solomon tidak mau menebak. Karena melihat rambut Sheba yang diurai sudah mencapai pinggang dan terlihat lebih lembut daripada dulu, dia merasa mabuk dan ingin memeluk. Sheba tersenyum sertatertawa dengan cantiknya. Apa dia benar-benar telah berubah?

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu dan Ugo? Masih sering main _game_? Awas nanti pasien kalian marah, lho."

Gadis itu duduk dengan sopan di sebelah Solomon. Tangannya tidak lepas dari makanan walaupun berdalih belum sarapan. Ada remah-remah wijen di sisi bibirnya, dan tawanya lebih Solomon sukai dari musik di radio. Bahkan parfum lembut Sheba mengalahkan wangi mobilnya. Apa dia benar-benar telah berubah?

"Aku sempat khawatir, lho, soal … yang dulu itu. Kupikir kau marah. Tapi maafkan aku, ya?" Sheba tersenyum dengan dahi berkerut, "Aku masih ingin berteman denganmu. Eh … tidak juga sih, sebenarnya, tapi … uh, haha, bicara apa aku ini?"

Ah, dasar bodoh. Tentu saja ini Sheba yang dulu.

Solomon mendekatkan wajahnya waktu lampu lalu lintas menjebak mereka dalam warna merah, menyunggingkan senyum jahil. "Yah, orang dewasa tahu apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir aku puas hanya jadi anak kecil? Atau teman bermain bisbol? Atau murid nakal yang sering mengabaikan omonganmu?"

Sheba membulatkan mata.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengajarimu."

Saat itulah Solomon ditampar kenyataan bahwa Sheba telah berhasil dia kejar.

* * *

.

 _a/n: gyaa, ini sama sekali_ bukan _gaya saya /.\ tapi, ampun, ngebayangin solomon lebih muda dari sheba dan merasa tertantang karena sheba meremehkannya, udah cukup bikin saya ngebet buat fik ini. walaupun hasilnya aneh /.\ koreksi dan masukan ditunggu selalu. terima kasih sudah membaca \\(´v`)/_


End file.
